Lizzie's Story
by mashka96
Summary: Mr. Gibbs sees an interesting person walk into Tortuga..... See what happens!


My first pirates fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me except the plot

Tortuga was the same as always. Fights, drunken men, a band playing some kind of merry jig. It was a place where pirates made port. Mr. Gibbs, of the late Captain Jack's crew, was sitting there with Pintel and Ragetti playing with a deck of cards. Ragetti, as always, was chasing his one glass eyeball. Suddenly, Mr. Gibbs swung his fist on the table, making everything on it fly up, and shouted "I won!"

"You owe my money, I believe?" He asked Pintel. Grumbling and mumbling something about it being not fair, he handed over the money he owed him. In that moment, for some reason, Mr. Gibbs asked if Jack had children.

"I know its weird, but I still want to know. He never told us 'bout any of the children her had."

"It don't concern us, so drop it." said Ragetti. All of a sudden, the door opened and a lad no more of 16 stood in the doorway. He was dressed the same way everybody was, just a little cleaner. There was a sword at his waist, and a hand was on the hilt. In his other hand was a gun. Nobody caught the lads face, but apparently he saw Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, the deck of cards, and the money sitting on the table.

"May I join you in a game of cards?" He asked. He didn't talk like the rest of the pirates, he talked with better vocabulary and grammar. Mr. Gibbs caught a glimpse of his face and very pale and still. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. That face looked exactly like Elizabeth Swans and Jack Sparrows. She had Jack's nose and face, and Lizzie's smile, mouth and eyes.

"It can't be!" He said loud enough for only the people sitting by him to hear. "Do ya know Jack Sparrow and Lizzie Swan, by any chance?"

"I know both of them, but that's no concern of yours. And by the way, it's Elizabeth, not Lizzie." Mr. Gibbs looked directly at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Scat!" he told them "I need to have a private talk with this lad!" They both scurried out of sight, since they knew Mr. Gibbs' wrath and what he would do to them.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"It's Lizzie." Apparently it was a she.

"So ur a girl!"

"Is that so surprising? I happen to know a "girl" who was a pirate lord. And I happen to know her personally."

"Are ya related?" Mr. Gibbs was as blunt as ever. The girl didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes. Ok, down to business. I know you were part of the late Captain Jack's crew, were you not? He was in possession of a ship, called the Black Pearl. May I have the… honor of knowing were it is, since it now belongs to me?"

"Since when did it belong to you?"

"Since Jack died!" She exclaimed.

"Are ya by any chance related to Jack too?"

"Yes, I am. And before you ask how it happened, yes Elizabeth is still married to Will Turner, and Elizabeth and Jack were drunk when they had me. Elisabeth got drunk. Surprise, Surprise. I was supposedly a mistake." Her voice was bitter. "Had to hide every time Will made port, because he didn't even know about me. Well, I got terrible news. I don't care who the ship belonged to, its mine know. And since Jack died, I am now the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Seas. So, the ship please? Oh, and I need a crew, so tell me what people were alive who were on his crew."

"Well, there's…. everybody. Nobody died so far. Shall I go assemble them Captain?"

"Yes, you should. And I'm guessing I'm talking to Gibbs?"

"Yes you are." Gibbs stood on the table to be heard.

"ATTENTION!!" The room went deadly quiet. "Thank you. Will the crew of the late Jack Sparrow please come to this table right now!" 12 men lined up in front of Gibbs and Lizzie. Lizzie heard him count quietly.

"Yep, Ms. Sparrow, everybody's here."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. Ok! Listen up! You were all part of Jack Sparrows crew! Now you are part of my crew! We will be sailing out in the morning so be ready.

"What's our heading?" Asked Marty.

"Our heading is the Fountain of Youth! Jack wanted to go there, but never lived long enough to do so! Are you with me?!"

"AYE!" Was heard from the crew.

"Welcome to the crew, boys!"


End file.
